Vampires in Forks
by Twihardfan3194
Summary: What if when Bella found out that Edward was a vampire, she wouldn't talk to him because she was frightened? What if Edward had to convince Bella that he was safe? What if Edward was the one to tell her, instead of Jacob? Story is better than summary!
1. THE BEGGINING

SUMMARY:

Two people from two different worlds.

One story.

One fantasy.

_Bella Swan_: A clumsy, normal teenager from Phoenix, Arizona. Her mahogany hair flowed behind her as a gentle breeze blew through her open window of the car. The sunlight reflected off of her pale skin. Bella had assured her mother that this was the decision she wanted to make. That this is where she was destined to be, to help her bachelor father while he was living alone to cook for himself. This is where she _needed_ to be.

_Renee Swan_: Bella's loving, erratic, and childlike mother. While living in Jacksonville, Florida with her husband, and Bella's stepfather, Phil, she worries about her daughter. About her safety, and about her new start in a new town. _Starting over in a new life_, as her mother had put it. Maybe she was.

_Charlie Swan_: Bella's single father. Charlie and Renee had separated years ago, Renee leaving Charlie alone while she escaped the small town with little Bella. The good people of Forks, Washington…Bella's future home, know him as Chief Swan.

Although Bella is a little nervous to be leaving her mother like this, she doesn't know the decisions and people waiting in her future.

**Sorry it's so short! Just wanted to give a short summary/preface type thing. I'll update soon! 333 R&R! Thank you!xxx**

**_TWIHARDFAN3194_**


	2. THE CULLENS

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight! Stephenie Meyer earns full credit!

**R&R! 333 thanks! **

PREFACE

I STARED AT THE MIRACULOUS HUMAN BEINGS IN ASTONISHMENT. THEIR MARBLE SKIN as white as snow, their intense and beautiful topaz eyes; that you couldn't help but stare at them as they made their way to their classes and sat together at lunch. Five of them sat at the table talking to one another in quiet murmurs, occasionally laughing at one's input.

They sat alone, avoiding any contact with people outside of their group.

It had been that way for a while, my eyes and soul curious and longing for attention from them. I craved their company in the strangest way. I had always been the one to stare at them, other kids stealing quick glances in their way occasionally too as they passed. There was something about them that made my heart race, that made my palms sweat and made me feel anxious. I continued to stare, when the most beautiful one met my eyes…dangerous, guarded…hatred. I tried to glance away from embarrassment, my cheeks a flushing crimson red, but the way he stared at me kept my lock on his gaze.

Edward Cullen.

His bronze hair swept back in perfection and his cold, golden eyes mesmerized me. He didn't return my embarrassed smile, but looked away as if from anger going back to his group's quiet discussion.

It would change from day to day. Either they would talk quietly amongst themselves, or they would say nothing, looking in opposite directions. Nothing in particular usually. I tried to avoid their eyes, especially one scrutinizing pair of hatred towards me. She glared in my direction every time I glanced at her, as though she knew I was watching them all this time, her perfect pink lips spread into an angry line. The look of hatred didn't take away her beauty.

Rosalie Hale.

He long blonde hair rested in curls past her shoulders. She had the same liquid topaz eyes as the rest of them. Her response to my staring was always of disgust. I had never spoken to her. What could I have possibly done to make her view towards me so horrible?

A taller male sat next to her, his black hair cropped short. A huge grin was spread across his face every time I looked at him, although he would never return my gaze. His expression was playful, like an older brother messing with his brothers and sisters. That's what they were, brothers and sisters. A family.

Emmett Cullen.

His broad shoulders and height had nothing to do with the view I had of him. The way he reacted to the things his brothers and sisters said was so sincere and humorous. I couldn't help but laugh along. I seemed to get by without my group of friends noticing.

On the right of him sat a shorter male compared to the older brother. His curly blonde hair was styled as he sat there motionless, like he was trying very hard not to move, or communicate with anyone.

Jasper Hale.

He just simply nodded when he was spoken to and smiled occasionally at the girl sitting next to him.

Alice Cullen.

Her short, pixy like figure was only the beginning of her fragile structure. Her short black hair flipped at the ends as she sat close to him, her expression always bright and happy.

The Cullen's. My future life.


	3. FORKS

1. FORKS

"BELLA, HONEY, ARE REALLY SURE YOU WANT TO DO THIS?" MY MOTHER, RENEE ASKED in a worried tone, before I boarded the plane.

"Mom, I can assure you I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. This is what I want to do," I told her.

"Okay," she sighed nervously. "Do you have everything?"

"Out of the millions of times you made me check and go over everything, you still ask me that question?" I teased. "I have _everything_. I'm ready." I bit my lip on that last part. I couldn't believe I was really going to live my life in Forks, Washington with my father, Charlie. Sure I was doing a good thing, but was it really worth leaving my mother? Of course, she had Phil, my step dad, so everything will most likely get paid and shopped for, but I still had that feeling of guilt in the pit of my stomach…

"Be careful. Tell Charlie I said hi."

"Of course. I love you, Mom."

"Oh, I love you too," she sighed hugging me and kissing my forehead.

I sighed and nodded. I had walked a few feet just before boarding the plane before I looked back at her one last time. I took a deep breath and waved to her and she still stood there watching me go, arms folded across her chest, tears in her eyes.

The flight wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Now being alone with Charlie in the car was what I was worried about…

"Hey, Bells," Charlie greeted me as I stepped off the plane.

"Hi, Dad." I wasn't aloud to address him as Charlie.

"How was the flight?"

"It was fine. Not as long as I expected."

He nodded and smiled awkwardly taking my bag.

"I've got it," I insisted tightening my hold on the thick, brown handle.

Charlie, also known as Police Chief Swan to the people of Forks, led me to his police cruiser. It was the last car I wanted to be seen driven around town in. A police escort wasn't my first idea of a warm welcome to my new town, but I didn't want to say anything to upset him. So I let him take my bag and throw it in the backseat before climbing in the passenger seat next to him.

"Are you ready?" he asked clearing his throat. He was just as shocked as I was about making this decision. My distaste for Forks hadn't been hidden, but I knew I was doing him a favor, me coming to live with him in this small and quaint town. What could possibly go wrong? I frowned at that. A _lot_ could go wrong.

"How's Renee?" he asked turning the key in the ignition.

"She's doing fine. She says hi."

"Oh, really?" he smiled pleased.

Not much conversation was made after that. He wasn't one for small talk, and neither was I. I just continued to stare out my window when a small house came into view.

Charlie's house. The white house looked the same as I remembered it being…old and in need of a paint job.

"Welcome home," he said holding out his hands.

"Thank you Ch—Dad, for letting me live with you here in Forks."

"Well you _are _my daughter, after all."

I nodded and hopped out of the cruiser, heading to the back to grab my bags before he could.

"Um, I have a surprise for you," he said, scratching his head.

I raised my eyebrows without meeting his gaze. "A surprise? What kind of surprise?"

I walked in front of the cruiser that was parked in front of the house and stared at an old red Chevy in the driveway. How could I have not noticed the vehicle before?

"I thought since you were here you would like a car of your own to drive. So—" He held out his hands to the truck and walked over to it. "Surprise."

"You didn't have to buy me a car, Dad. I was going to look into getting one once I got here."

"I _wanted_ to. I got it for good money."

"How much?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Free," he grinned, embarrassed.

"Free? But how…?"

"Do you remember Billy Black down on the reservation of La Push?"

I nodded remembering. "Of course I do. He's practically family."

"Well, he's in a wheel chair now and was going to get rid of it so I took it off his hands for you. He was thrilled to hear you were coming to Forks again after so long," he frowned.

His statement made me feel guilty. It had been three years since I'd been here. I had made myself clear that I didn't want to spend my summers down here in Forks when I was fourteen. So now Charlie and I just spent two weeks bonding in California every year instead of coming to this rainy town. "Thanks, Dad," I said trying to smile. "I love it."

"No problem, kid."

I walked into the house with my bags in my hands and he said conversationally, "You remember Jacob Black?"

The name sounded familiar, but not for someone I knew. "Name sounds familiar."

"He's about your age. Good kid," he nodded.

"Where are you going with this?" I asked crossing my arms, setting my bags at the bottom of the stairs looking at him.

"Why do you suspect I'm taking this somewhere?" Charlie asked innocently.

I smiled and waited for him to continue.

"I just thought you would want to know he has a son, that's all."

"How old is he?" I asked, trying to play along.

"Sixteen."

"Sixteen?" I asked again, referring to my age. Seventeen.

"Kid's wise beyond his years," Charlie mumbled.

I grinned and shook my head walking upstairs with my bags. "Thanks."

The room was the same as I remembered it being a few years ago. Same light blue walls, and the bed was in the same spot just next to my mirror. I sighed and looked around the room setting my bags by the closet. _Welcome home._

I was sitting on my bed for a few minutes memorizing the room when I heard a knock on my door. "Bella, there's someone here to see you, and there's someone I want you to meet."

My eyebrows creased thinking about who could possibly be here to visit me. I slowly rose from my bed and swung the door open stopping at the foot of the stairs.

Billy Black sat there in his wheelchair smiling up at me with a tall boy standing next to him smiling too. I could already assume who it was before words were spoken.

"How are you, Bella?" Billy asked.

"Hi, Billy," I grinned. "I'm good. And yourself?"

"Excellent."

"Hey, Bella," the boy waved. "I'm Jacob Black. You probably don't remember me, but we were friends when we were younger," he said quietly.

_I knew it. _I quickly looked at Charlie at the name and then back at Jacob walking down the stairs. I hadn't remembered being friends with him when we were younger and I felt guilty at that. He did seem wise beyond his years, but I wasn't about to admit that to Charlie. He looked to be six foot five, if not taller. His long black hair sat at his shoulders and part of it was pulled up. His russet skin looked dark compared to my pale white skin. His brown eyes, nearly black, were warm and friendly watching me.

"It's nice to see you again, Jacob," I said finally, trying not to sound lost. "My dad mentioned you just a moment ago," I said looking over at Charlie, who smiled embarrassed.

Jacob grinned. "Really?" he asked amused.

I sighed and smiled, nodding.

"Why don't we go watch the game, Billy and give these kids some privacy to catch up on things," Charlie said looking at Billy who grinned.

"Sure, sure," he nodded.

I glared at my dad and smiled at Jacob awkwardly as he stilled grinned at me.

"I think we've been set up," he spoke quietly.

"_No_," I smiled sarcastically.

"Well we could do them a favor," he said patting the step next to him at the bottom of the stairs as he sat down.

I grinned and went to sit down next to him, wrapping my arms around my legs.

I tucked my hair behind one ear. "So you live in La Push?" I asked without looking at him.

He grinned at my effort to make conversation but played along, for Charlie and Billy were most likely listening…for now. They wouldn't be for long with the game going on. "Yeah. And you live in Forks?"

"Now," I said looking around the small house.

"Did your mom kick you out?" he grinned.

I glared at him and pushed his knees. "No, this was my choice. Besides I'm only seventeen. And I thought Charlie could use some help around the house with the cooking and the cleaning."

He nodded and looked around the house also. "I see what you mean."

"It'll look better your next visit." I stopped awkwardly. "If you're going to visit again, I mean."

He grinned at my awkwardness. "Of course. Billy likes to come down here often for the game so I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

He seemed at ease talking to me and I smiled too. He was looking down at me and I straightened up. I stood up and walked into the kitchen as he followed behind me. He leaned casually against the wall as I went over to the sink a few inches from him.

We were silent for a little while as I tried to avoid his eyes. What dad's set their children up to talk alone? Oh wait, _ours_. Talk about awkward.

"You should come down to La Push sometime," Jacob said finally. "I'm sure you would like it down there."

I nodded. "I'll come as soon as I can. I'm sure it's nice there then it is here."

I heard Billy and Charlie cheer in the other room screaming "touchdown!"

Billy's wheelchair came down the hall as he circled around the corner to where Jacob and I were.

"I thought we left you alone to catch up on things," Charlie grinned.

I rolled my eyes and looked at him. "We _were_ talking as a matter of fact before you walked in."

"Really? What about?"

I cleared my throat.

"We were just talking about how Bella should come down to La Push soon to come and visit," Jacob grinned. He seemed to enjoy this plan. I noticed he wasn't afraid to tell Charlie either.

"What a great idea," Billy nodded. "Bella would love it. She hasn't been down there in so long…"

"I'm looking forward to visiting soon," I said nodding.

Billy nodded and Jacob smiled at me. "We'd better get going, Charlie. Great game," Billy waved as Jacob opened the door for him.

"Definitely. Come back soon," Charlie waved as they walked out the door. My dad looked in my direction and tried to smile without looking embarrassed.

I glared at him. "How could you do that to me!"

He shrugged. "Sorry, Bells. Just thought you would like to get to know someone from around here and catch up on things, you haven't seen him in so long…"

"Sure," I said angrily. "Next you're going to set me up with every boy in Forks!"

"Not _every_ boy. I amyour dad. The last thing I want is for you to go out with some guy you don't even know."

I crossed my arms. "Like I really _know _Jacob."

"I know him. And I say he's a good kid."

I sighed. "Alright. I'm not interested in going out with anyone though."

"Fine by me. That's music to a father's ears," he shrugged walking out of the room.

I groaned and went back upstairs to my room._ School should be interesting tomorrow_, I thought to myself. _Just as long as I don't get another set up like that from Charlie again, then I have a feeling things are going to be picture perfect_. I sighed. _Definitely not picture perfect._

I got into my truck the next morning and turned the key in the ignition slumping in my seat. The car started slowly and made a loud groaning sound. It wasn't any happier to be going to school either.

I pulled into the school's parking lot and looking up at the school. It was a small school. It was a red, brick building and spread over about a quarter of the parking lot. I put the car in park and took the key out of the ignition stuffing it in my school bag. I looked around as students flooded the parking lot. They all seemed to be staring at me. There was a new car in their parking lot…and a new face at their school. _Me_.

I slowly stepped out of the vehicle and I tried to avoid each pair of eyes as they looked at me.

I inhaled a big breath and starting walking towards the school. I just got to the front of the school when a boy approached me, a huge grin spread across his face.

His blonde hair was combed back and his childlike eyes and face watched me as I stopped, looking at him.

"Hi, you must be Isabella Swan," he smiled.

"Bella," I corrected him.

"Sorry. I'm Mike Newton." He held out his hand and I shook it watching his expression brighten (if that were even possible). "Welcome to Forks."

"Thanks," I replied.

"Where's your first class?" It was a little forward, but I didn't mind. Seeing a friendly face instead of thousands of pairs of eyes staring at you was a great sight.

"Mr. Birdy's class," I replied taking out my schedule. I still hadn't memorized it. "History."

"I have that class this period too. I can escort you there if you'd like."

"You don't have to do that—"

"It's no problem. Let's go."

I followed him as we walked side by side through the halls. "Thanks," I said.

"Hey, like I said, no prob. So where are you from?"

"Phoenix, Arizona."

He looked at me and then out into the distance. Everyone was pale here so I didn't stand out. But being from Phoenix might change that…

He hesitated. "Isn't it sunny in Phoenix?"

"Very sunny. I know I'm pale and it's a bit of a shock considering I lived there my whole life."

"No, that's not what I meant," he said quickly.

I laughed. "It's okay, Mike. I don't stand out here."

He pulled his eyebrows together and lifted one hand to his face.

I grinned. "I'm joking." _So not joking_.

He sighed. "Good. I'm trying to get a tan, but I can't quite do that in Forks now can I?" he asked pointing all around him.

"I've noticed," I said, trying to keep my voice calm as he reminded me. I was annoyed with the weather here.

Forks was a very rainy town. The sun hardly ever shone, and if it did, it was amazing. I wasn't in favor of cold weather. I also wasn't used to wearing this much clothing either. I missed the hot ground underneath my feet as I walked down the streets of Phoenix, nothing but a tank top and shorts. That was where I was from, and that was the weather that I loved.

Mike opened the door to Mr. Birdy's classroom as gestured for me to go inside.

All eyes were on me as I found a seat in the back of the room with Mike.

I doodled on a sheet of paper in front of me after Mr. Birdy introduced me to the class. He went on about today's history lesson about Hathor, the goddess of the sky, love, beauty and music.

"Hathor was the daughter of Ra, the sun god. In early Egyptian times…" Mr. Birdy went on and I just tuned him out after that. Greek mythology wasn't the subject I took most interest in. Mike seemed to be falling asleep himself.

"Are you catching any of this?" Mike whispered leaning over to me as I sat to the left of him.

I shook my head and looked at him. "All I got was that she was the goddess of the sky, love, beauty and music and that she was the daughter of Ra, the sun god," I replied.

He raised his eyebrows. "You got more then me," he muttered looking back down at his desk. "I sure hope we don't have a test on this."

I quietly crumpled up my paper and slumped down in my seat. The bell chimed and I nearly jumped out of my seat swinging my bag onto my shoulder darting towards the door.

I stopped at my locker as I shoved a few books into it and Mike followed me. "Whoa where's the fire?" he asked.

I sighed and looked at him. "There's no fire. I was just anxious to get to my next class, that's all." _And even more anxious for this day to be over with_, I thought.

Mike nodded and showed me to the rest of my classes, as if I had a choice.

I literally ran to lunch as soon as we were dismissed and didn't waste a second packing up my things (I'd already done that minutes before the bell).

Mike waved to me when I paid for my food and I looked over at his table smiling. It was nice to see a friendly and familiar face. He gestured for me to come sit with him. I cleared my throat and quickly crossed the cafeteria as people…well you get the idea, _stared at me._

"Hey, Bella," Mike grinned as I sat next to him.

"Hi, Mike."

"I wanted to introduce you to some of my friends, if that's alright."

"Sure," I said a little embarrassed as everyone at his table stared at me.

"Bella this is Jessica Stanley, Eric Yorkie, Angela Weber, Tyler Crowley and Lauren Mallory. " Mike said pointing to each of them.

Jessica's wavy brown hair bounced as she ran her fingers through it smiling at me. "Hi, Bella."

I smiled and nodded. "Hi, um, Jessica," I said trying to remember her name.

Eric's brown eyes blinked a few times as he looked at me and flipped his straight black hair out of his eyes before speaking. "Hey, Bella. It's nice to meet you."

"'S Nice to meet you too."

Angela grinned shyly pressing her glasses up a little and tucking her black hair behind her ears. "Hi, Bella. It's a great to meet you. Mike was just talking about you."

"Talking about you? He was—"

Mike glared at Eric and he clamped his mouth shut.

Jessica slapped Eric's arm and he rubbed it frowning. "Ignore him, Bella."

I laughed nervously and cleared my throat.

Tyler waved and smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Bella Swan. Mike has told us a lot about you," he agreed smiling at Mike who scowled.

I grinned at Mike who looked down embarrassed.

Lauren looked up at me and just waved as she went back to talking to Jessica. I waved back and raised my eyebrows, as she said nothing more.

I sighed as my eyes wandered the room. My breath caught in my throat as they stopped on a table.

Five people sat at the table, all equally breathtaking. None of them ate or spoke to one another as they all looked in different directions away from the rest of us. Two girls and three boys, all with the same pale white skin, paler than anyone else I'd met today, even paler than me, the 'albino', as I liked to call myself.

I watched them with curious eyes until one pair met mine almost as if he were angry. His bronze hair was swept back as he glared at me. A hint of curiosity glistened in his eyes, but then disappeared, replacing by a hard and cold stare. His eyes were coal black, even far away. His lips were pursed into an angry line and he looked away from me in almost an instant. My shoulders slumped with disappointment at his reaction. What had I done wrong?

"What are you staring at?" Mike asked, jealously mild in his tone.

I looked away, my cheeks flushing red. "Nothing, Mike. Nothing."

"The Cullen's," Lauren informed me from across the table. "Don't waste your time. They don't talk to anyone. Don't interact with anyone. Nothing." Her tone was bored as she turned away from me.

"Huh?" I asked confusingly.

She groaned and then leaned across the table towards me. "If you really must know. They live with Dr. Carlisle Cullen his wife. None of them are related, though. Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted them. The blondes are Jasper and Rosalie Hale. The little girl is Alice Cullen. The big one is Emmett Cullen, and the one over there is Edward Cullen." She scowled a little at his name. "Thinks he's too good for any of the girls at this school. Let him think what he wants. He'll soon realize that I'm plenty good for him."

I gaped at Edward as he returned my gaze and then slowly turned back to Lauren. "Adopted?"

"I know. Weird right? Seems to me they all look plenty alike."

I nodded. "Weird."

"Hey," she said putting her hand roughly on my shoulder. "I said don't waste your time. And really take my word for it. Don't." She stood up with Jessica and then went to dump her trash, heading out the cafeteria doors.

"Edward," I whispered. "Edward Cullen."

Edward looked at me instantly. Almost like I had called his name. But he couldn't have heard me. From across the cafeteria with a plethora of teens talking…he couldn't have heard my one small whisper. I blinked in amazement.

"Bella," he whispered. I didn't hear him, but his mouth moved, forming the shape of my name perfectly on his cold hard lips.


	4. FIRST SIGHT

**Hey guys. Okay, so thank you so much for reviews! They made me so happy! Let's try to get more :)) haha, thanks. R&R333 xxx**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer!**

Edward Cullen was remarkable. The way his tousled hair moved in the wind, the slight glint of light that would bounce off of his perfect smile, when exposed from time to time. My heart yearned for him—made my insides race, putting me into a slight trance momentarily. Was it weird that he should frighten me? A normal teenage boy? No. Edward Cullen was most definitely far from _normal_. I couldn't place the word.

I stood in the parking lot after school, Eric talking conversationally, me not hearing a word he was saying.

"Bella, what _are _you staring at?" he complained. Eric followed my gaze as I quickly looked away from Edward's penetrating staring and turned back to Eric. I cleared my throat and threw the best smile I could conjure up in a moment of anxiety.

Eric's eyes didn't turn away from his victim as he spoke to me. "Cullen, huh?"

My eyebrows shot up and then creased in the center. "What about '_Cullen_'?"

"He seems to have drawn in an interest from you. Doesn't surprise me, though."

My cheeks turned the color of rosemary as my eyes narrowed. "You don't know what you're talking about Eric." I looked away from him and jumped into the driver's seat of my pickup, the engine groaning as it fired up.

"Bella," Eric sighed, yelling in apology over my loud truck. I rolled my window up, acting like I hadn't heard him, and made my way out of the parking lot. I stole a peek into my rear-view mirror and spotted Edward leaning in front of his bright, shiny silver Volvo. He was looking after my truck, his eyes (black today), mirroring my own. Confused, but with a hint of pain and chagrin.

**Hey guys, sorry it's so short, but if you look at the next chapter, you'll see why. Edward's POV for this scene up nexttttttttt!3 R&R and Team Jacob or Team Edward? I can't decide. haha. "I'm Switzerland!"-Bella Swan**


	5. FIRST SIGHT Edward's POV

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilght! All credit goes to Stephenie Meyer who is fantastic and amazing in all of her work! I recommend you guys read her book 'The Host' if you haven't already! Super GOOD! 3 Remember, R&R! Thanks**

**_Twihardfan3194 3**

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV:**

She stood in the distance, her gaze locked on mine from across the parking lot. Her chocolate-brown eyes looked away in flushed embarrassment as one of her friends stood beside her, rambling on about something that held no interest upon her. She seemed to be focused on something else.

Something like _me_.

My mind stretched across the parking lot; Jessica Stanley at one end, confused, and Bella's friend Eric Yorkie, a little hurt as he complained silently in his head while talking aloud to her.

…_Why is she staring at Cullen, anyway? Is she even listening to a word I'm saying…? _his mind thought silently.

…_Look at her…Why do half of the guys have an interest in _her? _She's nothing but a…_

I quickly tuned out Jessica's sullen, petty thoughts as a silent growl ripped through my lips unexpectedly. Why did it bother me that the Stanley girl thought those cruel things?

But it _did. _There was no denying it.

"Bella," I heard the girl's friend say, clear as crystal as I focused on that one conversation over the other socials' voices in the parking lot. "What _are _you staring at?"

Bella Swan's eyes tore from mine, her cheeks flushing darker. I continued to hold my breath as he sweet blood rose to her face. My throat burned in agony, but that wasn't concerning me right now.

"Nothing, Eric. Nothing."

Eric's gaze focused on mine then, a look of pure hatred, but the hint of fear extending towards me not completely hidden. The fear and uncertainty of me had not vanished from his dark eyes.

_Cullen,_ he snarled furiously in his head. _Shoulda know. I mean, who else? _he added jealously.

"Cullen, huh?"

Bella's eyes narrowed at Eric as he spoke of me. "You don't know what you're talking about, Eric." She stormed into her car, nearly tripping on her way there, and the truck gave a growl of its own, much louder than mine. The Yorkie kid complained, shouting apologies over the sound of her Chevy.

She rolled her window up and then slowly backed out of the parking lot. I noticed she was a careful person. Not so much as graceful, but responsible. Mature.

Bella was about out of the high school lot when I met her face in the mirror of her truck. Her expression looked about my own; pained and confused. Such a girl should not have to act or look such a way. There was only one thing to do.

I had to talk to her.

* * *

**Again, sorry it's so short! But that was a continuing for the last chapter. We had to see how Edward was feeling, right? Haha, R&R and thank you so much for the reviews! Let's try to get more! Please. LOL, thank you so much! 333**


	6. High School Downers, Homecoming

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! I enjoyed writing this one, and I hope you enjoy reading it. Remember to R&R so I can see what you think of it. I need a certain number of reviews before I can continue. :P Just kidding. But please make an effort. They make me so happy to see what you guys like and maybe even dislike, if you want to say that. Criticism always helps a writer. LOL. 33 Thx.**

Bella's POV:

I cut the engine in my truck with a sullen sigh. The cold weather would never ease up, would it? I looked at the icicles that were now my windows, covered in frost from the cold morning air. It was snowing. It was bad enough that I had to drive in Forks when it was raining. Now I had just experienced that snow was much harder to drive through. I never thought I'd say this, but I _wanted _the rain to return. Snow was just mushy and…gross.

I put my hands in my pockets, bracing myself for the cold gust of air that would blow through my open truck door.

The wind hit my cheeks like daggers, each bit of cold cutting at my skin, making my cheeks pink and numb. I rubbed my glove covered hands over them and then quickly headed towards the school building, trying _not_ to slip and make a complete fool out of myself in front of my peers on the way there.

I had decided to come to school a little over half an hour early—what was there to do at home with Charlie gone?—and even though I was early there were a few familiar faces running around in the snow, throwing balls of slush at each other. I felt my nose scrunch as I watched their immaturity, the snow splattering over the heads in globs of white mush.

I sighed. Edward Cullen. I was surprised to find his shiny Volvo in the parking lot already, being as school hadn't nearly started. I searched for his face; trying not my make myself look too frantic and anxious. I felt a slight tap on my shoulder—not even a tap really, but merely a brush—as I jumped around, stumbling on my feet. As soon as I regained my balance from the slick ice beneath me, I looked up and was greeted by a pair of bright topaz eyes—the color of honey and gold.

Edward's eyes widened—from shock or pain, I wasn't sure. Why would he feel pain?

"I am so very sorry if I frightened you," he said in a soft voice, clearly way out of our time period. A sweet fragrance came from his breath as he spoke one foot away from me. My head spun.

I looked down from his eyes and shook my head abruptly. "I'm fine. You just…surprised me."

He chuckled quietly and looked up curiously. His laugh was like music, perfectly composed and sounded.

"I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Bella Swan. I did not get to introduce myself earlier."

I blinked in shock as he said his name and mine, referring to my name as Bella, rather than Isabella like everyone else had and still did occasionally. His voice was nothing as I pictured it would be…it was better.

"Yes," I said, my voice shaking a bit.

I noticed his teeth clench, although he probably thought I hadn't seen. Had he been trying to keep it hidden? His jaw set and he looked towards the building. His sister…Alice, I believe her name was…was watching us with a look I couldn't quite comprehend. The way he looked at her…it was almost as if she had called his name aloud.

He slightly nodded towards her, unaware of my searching eyes. "It was nice meeting you," he said quickly without meeting my eyes as he hurried off towards his sister. She gave him a short look of disapproval and then they headed around the corner of the building, out of sight.

"Bye," I whispered.

**6. ALICE CULLEN**

Alice's POV:

_Edward, you _know_ that wasn't the _best_ choice ever._

Edward sighed and looked at me, his expression annoyed. It usually was when he spoke with me.

_Please just make good decisions._

"I'll be fine," he whispered. "I know what I'm doing."

My eyebrows creased in the middle, my arms folded across my small chest.

"I don't know, Alice."

I stared past him, my eyes wandering into another place, far from here. There's a meadow, located in a forest not too far from here. The sun is shining, the weather warm. It's a meadow of color, bursts of vibrant light and flowers. It's beautiful.

My eyes fluttered as the vision changed. Two figures, both sitting not too far from each other, one sparkling with small shapes of diamonds over his skin. I focused closer, recognizing the faces. Edward. Bella Swan.

"Alice, what is it?" Edward muttered, realizing what was happening. "What are you seeing?"

_Shh, _I said quietly in my mind, trying to concentrate on the scene that was playing across my golden eyes like titles on a movie screen.

I looked up at Edward. "Bella," I muttered.

"Swan?" he asked questioningly. I sighed in frustration. Who else?

_Of course Bella Swan. _

"What happened?"

_Everything is okay. I saw you two in a meadow. The vision was so clear, it'll probably happen soon. _

"A meadow?" Edward questioned suddenly.

"Yes." I looked around and then pulled Edward to our class. "School will start soon. We'll discuss this later." _Will you be okay in Biology today?_

Edward sighed. "I _won't _let her die. I will not be the one to cause such a horrible thought," he replied in a sullen whisper.

_Be careful._

Edward nodded once and then quickly sped down the hall. I only hoped that he would return without a trace of human blood in his system.

Bella's POV:

Biology was going to be uninviting. With Edward sitting in the spot next to mine (it still gaze me chills to have him a foot away from me), I just wasn't sure _what _I was going to say to him. Should I talk to him since he said something to me this morning? Or will he talk to _me?_ I sighed as I opened the classroom door.

Mr. Mason sat in front of the big classroom, his expression stern and tired from his old age.

And there sat Edward Cullen sat, looking perfect in every way, his face in the opposite direction of mine, towards the open window on the right hand side. I looked around the room, only to be greeted by Mike's grin. Luckily, the news of me being in Forks had died down, as did the millions of stares.

Jessica next to him today, I noticed. I wasn't sure _how _she had persuaded Mr. Mason to allow herself to switch seats with Mike's old lab partner, Melanie Lopez—a short girl with blonde hair and fair skin. Somehow, it seemed, she always got her way, one way or another.

My chair screeched against the tile as I set my books down and took my seat. I stared towards the front of the room, not wanting to allow myself to see if Edward was watching me.

I finally gave in and stole a glance—just one—at his face, his perfect features calmer than usual. How peculiar.

He met my gaze with the weirdest expression—almost confused with a slight look that almost made him anxious. He was leaning away from me, but still looked as if he was going to say something. His mouth opened slightly to speak…until Mike walked over to our table, standing right next to me, Jessica watching from the across the room, clearly unhappy. Nearly scowling with rage, as her lips pulled down at the corners.

"Bella," Mike greeted me without looking away from Edward. "How are you? I didn't get a chance to talk to you today."

"I'm great, Mike," I assured him, watching Edward also. Edward was watching me.

"So listen I was wondering…if you had a date to the homecoming dance coming up next week?"  
"Actually I don't."

"Really? Would you maybe…wanna go with me, possibly?" His hands shook a little as he asked, like a scared little Chihuahua in the presence of a Great Dane (the Great Dane being Edward). I couldn't help but laugh—just a little.

I frowned—realizing that I had to give him an answer—and searched for an excuse. "I'm going to…be out of town that weekend."

"Do you have to be out of town _that _weekend? What are you doing?" he asked almost too urgent to know. It wasn't his business.

"Well I might go to Port Angeles or Seattle and then I have so much to do; laundry, stuff around the house…I don't think I'd be able to make it. You should ask Jessica."

His eyebrows rose, completely forgetting his disappointment about homecoming. "Jessica?"

"Well, yeah," I nodded. "I hear she wants to go with you. You should ask her."

"Um…okay. So I'll…see you later than, Bella?"

I nodded and tried to smile.

He nodded in return and through a scowl at Edward before returning to his seat. From the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Edward grin.

"Nice excuse," Edward noted, catching me off guard as I almost fell back in my chair. He chuckled quietly.

"How do you know it was an excuse?"

"You're a terrible liar."

"Am not," I scowled folding my arms and staring towards the front of the room.

Moments passed without a word shared between us before Mr. Mason called the class to his attention.

He got a little more than half of the room looking his way.

Edward was suddenly straightening in his seat, turning slight towards my direction after not meeting my eyes for the longest moment. "Did I upset you?" He almost seemed amused as he considered this.

"No, I'm naturally annoyed." Although I felt like I should be mad from annoyance, I couldn't help but feel the slightest bit at edge. Edward Cullen was talking to me for the second time in one day. I couldn't help but feel anxious and overwhelmed with surprise, fear, and happiness. I wasn't sure which one was more visible over my own words that were spoken aloud.

"I'm sorry I didn't upset you then," he grinned leaning away from me and looking towards the window again, his chest rising slightly.

"Are you okay?" I asked leaning towards him to look at his face that was so distantly turned from mine.

Edward didn't turn to look at me as he spoke. "Never better," he said in a strained voice.

I raised an eyebrow and then leaned away from him, putting a shield between us with my long, brown hair, wanting to see if I would actually _pay attention_ to Mr. Mason's lecture today on human life.

**So, what'd you guys think? Pretty good? R&R!**


	7. VOTE

**So I'm sure you guys have been waiting for this chapter. I know I have. R&R! Thank you so much for the reviews. They mean a lot to me. **

**Diclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. Thanks!**

**

* * *

****7. VOTE**

EPOV:

I ran out of the school building and out to my Volvo, where Rosalie and Emmett were waiting by the doors. Where were Jasper and Alice?

"You're late,"' Rosalie noted, her arms folded as she stood close to Emmett.

I rolled my eyes and unlocked the doors. "Get in."

Emmett opened the passenger side door but Rosalie stopped him with one hand, scowling a bit. Emmett sighed and offered the seat to her as she accepted it with a nod.

_Gotta love her, _he thought sarcastically to me. I grinned slightly as Rosalie climbed in beside me, Emmett in the back.

"Where's Alice and Jasper?" I questioned as I put the key in the ignition and quickly sped out of the parking lot. I was going seventy miles an hour just as I was out of the parking lot.

"They left early," Emmett said.

"Jasper again?"

"Yeah. Man, it was bad today. I'm surprised he made it out of the school building. He feels horrible for being so weak. Alice is with him trying to calm him down. They're already home."

Rosalie sat scowling out the window, her arms still folded against her ice hard chest.

I smiled and looked towards her, amused. "Something wrong, Rosalie?"

_You're so stupid to think being interested in a _human_ is good for you._

My eyes squinted slightly as Bella's face came into my mind—her wide, chocolate mousse eyes watching me with curiosity, her mind unheard, inaudible to my hearing…the undeniable thirst I felt when near her…

I shook my head in a quick motion, much too fast for human eyes to see. "Maybe I am," I muttered to her. The whispering wouldn't matter; Emmett could still hear what I was saying.

_Oh, I _know_ you are. What makes her so interesting to you anyway?_

I growled, the sound much too loud for this tiny space. Rosalie didn't jump at my rage nor did Emmett. They just sat there, Rosalie waiting for my answer, Emmett listening curiously, trying to spot our subject topic that was still unknown to him.

"We are not having this discussion," I growled.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. _Alice already saw a vision of you guys._

I sighed. "I know."

…_She also saw you talking to us for some reason. Any way you can explain _that?

I thought for a moment, my eyebrows creasing. "No," I admitted. "I can't. What are you talking about?"

_I can't explain it, I didn't have the vision_, she thought, slightly annoyed. _Why don't you ask Alice? _She's_ the one who sees the future._

I chuckled. "Jealous, Rosalie?"

_You wish._

I was already heading up to the door of my home, the trees enveloping around the sides, making the house hidden in certain points of the house. Light cascaded through the windows, making the figures that moved swiftly back and forth inside, visible.

"Edward," Alice greeted me as I opened the door, perfectly comfortable seated by Jasper. They sat hand-in-hand on the couch straight ahead from where I stood—Carlisle and Esme by the windows. This was the only place we didn't have to hide. Where we could be our true selves, our true being.

Rosalie was gone from the room as soon as she entered it, shoving past me in an angry motion.

Alice looked at me, frowning, clearly showing me the images of her last vision from this afternoon in her head. She was just as confused as I was—but one specific image caught my eye as it passed. I could tell Alice sensed my curiosity, and she returned to that fatal picture.

The family was seated in this very room—Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme…everyone except Rose.

Everyone was seated—Jasper and Alice on the couch, Alice's head on Jasper's lap, Carlisle in the old brown chair next to the couch, and Esme on the arm of that chair. I stood in the middle of the circle, speaking with persuasion and reason.

All eyes were wary, but had sudden glints of agreement in each pair of golden eyes. I was on a roll.

I blinked my eyes unnecessarily as I came back to reality. I knew what the subject of conversation was, and now was the time for it to be approached, spoken of.

Bella Swan. I had to explain my unruly, off behavior to her sometime, right? There was only one explanation. It made perfect sense…in the strangest way. But the question was, could I trust her? I mean, I hard knew this girl! Could I trust her with this secret—the secret that will forever be a curse upon my long, sleepless life?

Yes. I knew that for a face. Of course I did.

I looked at Carlisle and I could tell he sensed a look in my eyes that meant I had something important to say. He nodded once and held out one hand, signaling for me to proceed. Alice already knew what was going to be spoken of—and for some odd reason I felt at peace. I looked towards Jasper with a sign and a halfhearted smile.

"I have something to say," I volunteered in a quiet manner. All eyes turned curiously to me. I could tell they had all seen my little exchange with Carlisle.

"Go on," Carlisle encouraged me.

I nodded and then took a deep, unnecessary breath. "You all know about the new girl…Bella Swan." This was more painful then I had imagined.

All heads nodded in agreement.

"It kills me to say this…but I think it would be best if this happened."

"I agree," Alice said before I had explained anything. "Sorry, you haven't said it yet, but let me speak, please." She stood up, separating her small head from Jasper's lap, and then looked at me directly. "I understand how you feel about her."

Before I could protest she held up one hand. "I understand how she…appeals to you."

Emmett snorted and rolled his eyes. Jasper whacked the back of his head as I heard a low crack.

"And I think it's smart that we…" She turned to everyone listening intently in the room. "…let her know about our life—about _us_, in particular. She _will _know about us. I've seen it." Alice turned back towards me and let out a heady sigh. "I know how this must be difficult for you. Let me tell you though that this isn't going to be easy. But you will tell her, right?"

I looked towards Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle was already running his fingers through his blonde hair as Esme watched him. It was all up to him.

"I don't know, son. That's asking a lot. If it weren't Chief Swan's kid, I probably wouldn't agree to this. But I've met her in the hospital"—he chuckled—"and I know just what kind of girl she is. A lovely woman."

I nodded uneasily as the image of her face returned to my eyes. I blinked it away and then looked around the room.

Emmett slowly raised his hand, as did Jasper. Alice had already been raising her hand and Esme was slowly beginning to do so also.

"So it's decided?" I questioned.

"NO!" Rosalie roared coming into the room. Emmett jumped as she let out a loud screech. I hadn't seen him jump like that before. It was unordinary for a vampire.

"HOW CAN YOU JUST DECIDE TO TELL THAT _HUMAN _ABOUT US? WE DON'T EVEN KNOW HER! SHE CAN BE NOTHING LIKE SHE SEEMS. HOW CAN YOU TRUST HER WITH A SECRET AS BIG AS THIS? IT'S A CURSE! A CURSE THAT SHE'LL BE WILLING TO TELL EVERY ONE OF HER FRIENDS AND FAMILY MEMBERS!" Rosalie turned towards Carlisle, calmer now. "Carlisle, I don't think this is the best choice. You've only met the Swan girl once. How can you be so sure that she is what meets the eye?"

"Cool it, Rose," Emmett said, perfectly at ease and joking as always. "No need to have a hissy-fit. We've got this all sorted out. We'll see the girl at school. This is all up to Edward. And if she doesn't live up to our expectations, then we can just do away with her…"

"You'll never do such a thing!" I roared, Rosalie and I equally fuming. It was odd that I felt such sympathy for the girl…that it bothered me that Emmett would consider death an option.

Well the decision was made now. I was going to tell her one way or another.

Bella would know about vampires. The secret world that no one knew of...

My life.

**

* * *

****So what did you guys think? I'd love to know. Hint, hint :p lol R&R!**


	8. SURPRISE VISITS

**R&R and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. This chapter makes me equally happy and sad. But don't worry…I'm sure Edward will come up with something. He ALWAYS does. ****Team Edward or Team Jacob? Put your answer along with your review! THX**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight, obviously. Wish I did. All credit goes to Stephenie Meyer!**

* * *

BPOV:

There was a knock on the front door of Charlie's small home. The knock was loud and clear, even from upstairs. Charlie wasn't home…so I couldn't help but wonder who our unexpected visitor may be as I inched towards the entryway.

I blinked in surprise as I swung the door open. "Jacob."

"Hey, Bells." His warm and friendly grin greeted me also. He took me up in a hug and I gladly accepted, grateful for the warmth of his body and the feel of compassion electrifying from his veins. Charlie wasn't one for hugging, and neither was I…although I couldn't help but miss my mom's love and affection in her childlike personality.

"How are you?" I looked over at him and then before I could stop myself, blurted out: "Have you been working out?" My cheeks flushed as I looked away, automatically wishing I _hadn't _said that.

Jacob's laughed boomed throughout the house as he rubbed my right arm. "Nope. Why, do I looked different?" he asked, amused.

"Sort of, I guess," I shrugged casually, trying to cover up my extreme embarrassment on my part. To tell you the truth, Jacob _did _look different. His body was fit, muscular and in shape. His short-sleeved tee exposed his biceps. I stared in awe, but quickly tore my eyes away to look back up at him—still smiling his ear-to-ear grin.

"How can you be wearing a t-shirt in this weather? It's _cold_," I asked, immediately changing the subject. I tried not to add a grudging sound to my voice as I said the word _cold. _You never heard anyone use that term in Phoenix.

"Naw, I'm fine." He put his hand on mine, and he _was_ fine. His hand was warm. It felt very nice on my icy cold skin.

"Your hand is freezing," he complained, but didn't retract his hand from mine.

"So what brings you here?" I asked, pulling my hand free from his.

His expression was a little hurt, but quickly went back to his happy, at ease personality. "A person can't visit?"

"No, of course you can."

Jacob chuckled and gestured me out the door. I looked up at him, confusion spread across my pale face.

"Mind going for a walk?"

"Sure," I replied grabbing my jacket on the hook by the doorway.

We walked in silence for a few moments before we finally came to the forest behind my house. Of all places he wanted to walk, it had to be the forest—a place where I would most likely trip and hurt myself. I always knew that I was a magnet for danger. It never occurred to me that it would get worse in Forks. Should have known. The rainy weather was only one of the reasons that I was so clumsy, sliding across the parking lot every morning like an out of control vehicle.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked Jacob as he stared straight ahead.

He met my longing expression and smiled. "Just some old stories we used to tell on the rez."

"Stories?" I asked curiously. "What kind of stories?"

"Quilette legends."

"Tell me some?" I asked as we came to a broken tree stump. Jacob offered the seat to me but I shook my head, sitting on the floor beside it. Jacob sighed and then sat on the stump, his eyes looking me over.

"You really want to know? They aren't even true, at least I don't think. Billy seems to think so. Superstitious old man," he scoffed.

"Yes," I assured him. "I want to know."

"Okay then," he grinned leaning towards me. "Some people believe that our ancestors descended from…wolves."

"Wolves?"

Jacob nodded. "Mhm. Wolves."

"So…sort of like…werewolves, right? Half human, half wolf?"

"I guess you could say that, yeah." Jacob's voice was wary, but I ignored him, looking up waiting for him to continue with all too real legend. Sitting next to him, I felt like a child listening to an adult. He was just so _big_.

"And then there are…'the cold ones'."

"Who are 'the cold ones'?"

"Well you can guess some parts of them, just by hearing their name. They were cold…kinda like you," he teased. I scowled but felt a little frightened. I didn't want to be compared to some creepy ancestors in a Quilette legend.

"Jeez, calm down. I was only kidding. But you are cold though."

I shook my head and then looked straight ahead.

"So anyway," he continued. "The cold ones…they were pale. Not like you people in Forks, but like ghost white." He chuckled. "Another name for them would've been: leeches, bloodsuckers…or vampires. You can see how crazy these legend are, right?" He stopped. "Hey don't look at me like that! You wanted to know."

"You're right I did, but…" I stopped and my eyebrows creased. "_Vampires?"_

"Oh so when I mention that our ancestors descended from wolves, sure no problem. _Vampires _on the other hand…"

"Whatever," I growled. "That it?"

"Pretty much, if that's all you want to know."

"I'm good, thanks." I fought back a shiver and then looked up at him. Jacob was watching me with an amused expression.

"Did I scare you?"

"_No_." I denied it, but I wasn't sure if the words were entirely true.

"I'm sorry I scared you," Jacob playfully apologized, standing up from his tree stump. He reached out his hand and my attitude reflected his a bit. I playfully smacked it away and stood up from the wet ground underneath me. I looked behind me. I wasn't wet, that was good. I brushed myself off and then looked at him. He was frowning a bit.

"What's wrong?" I asked confusingly.

"Nothing," he assured me, although I could see lie behind his words.

"Jacob Black, you tell me what's wrong," I demanded.

He smiled halfheartedly. "Why didn't you take my hand?"

"I was just messing with you. Seems like you've been doing that this whole time here, haven't you? Hurts, doesn't it?"

Jacob scowled and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Swan," he grinned. "Shall we?"

Jacob showed me through the forest, as the night was growing dark. I needed the help. I had a hard enough time finding my way through here during the _day._

"Thanks for walking with me," Jacob said.

"Wow, was that a 'thank you' I heard from Jacob Black himself?" I teased, acting surprised. "Can I hear that again? One more time, just a little louder, please." I leaned my ear towards him, cupping my hand around it. Jacob pushed my head away and smiled.

"Thank you," I said as Charlie's house came into view.

"A 'thank you' from _Bella Swan_ herself?"

I rolled my eyes as we came to the front of the house. I was surprised to see an unexpected visitor there. What surprised me most was that it was _this _person. Jacob scowled a bit as we came closer.

He knew who it was too.

**Sorry for leaving it hanging there, guys. But I'm sure you all know who it is. :) haha. R&R and I'll update soon so you can see who our mysterious visitor is. Thanks! **

**!TWIHARDFAN3194!**


End file.
